A Rose and an Angel
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Magnus comes over to heal Clary because she got hurt during a hunt. Bored, Magnus and Isabelle decide to go through Alec's stuff. But instead they find a poem that Alec has written. But who is this Rose person he's addressing? However, they don't know if he wrote it or if someone else gave it to him. Two-shot. Post COLS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I haven't read City of Heavenly Fire, that's why this is post COLS. I might read COHF, if my school library has the book.

This doesn't take place in the List of Things Alec isn't Allowed to Do universe.

* * *

"What is that?" Jace asked, staring at the thing.

"It looks like an octopus." Clary said, eyeing it.

The demon was pure black, with itty-bitty red eyes and two rows of sharp teeth. It has two sharp pointy teeth protruding from its mouth. It has eight tentacles; it stood at twelve stories high, and seemed to be drooling judging from the white stuff dribbling from its mouth. It was squirting out green stuff from its waving tentacles.

"It's kind of cute." Isabelle said and grinned at the disapproving looks she got from Jace and Clary.

"Seriously?" Clary asked.

"I think it's a baby." Isabelle said and the other two gave her a disbelieving look at the same time. "I just wonder where Alec's at."

Jace shrugged and threw an angel blade at the octopus. It didn't even pierce the skin on the demon. Jace just scoffed.

"He could be out looking for someone new. A month had passed," Clary said.

"I hope so," Isabelle said.

They tried to get back to work. Clary and Jace threw angel blades at the octopus, trying not to get to close to the green puddles, and the tentacles, which looked twelve feet thick.

"Goddamn it, Alec! Where the hell are you when we need you?" Clary shouted.

"Better not be humping some guy." Jace muttered, as the three of them dropped to the ground, when a tentacle swung at them.

"Wait. I think he said he was going to a birthday party. Forgot who he said it's for though," Isabelle said.

"Okay, at least we know he's not at a seedy bar." Clary said and stood up. She charged at the octopus and instantly dropped to the ground when a tentacle came at her. Some green stuff dribbled out and landed on her back. Instantly she started to feel burning sensations, like the heat of fire.

"That's acid. Duh." Isabelle said, mostly to herself and ran to Clary. She stopped as a tentacle wrapped around Clary's body and lifted her in the air. Jace and Isabelle stopped.

"We can't do anything now, without hurting her." Jace said. His heart was pounding and wasn't sure what to do. He can't let her drop from that height; the fall might kill her, despite the angel blood in her veins. He can't catch her, because gravity. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Do something!" Clary shouted, her voice wavering around as she was swung around.

"Like what?" Jace shouted back.

"Anything!" Clary shouted.

* * *

"What else happened?" Magnus asked and Isabelle cringed. She was sitting on the ground next to the doors to the infirmary.

Isabelle shook her head because she didn't want to talk about it. She could still hear the crack of the concrete breaking, or was it Clary's bones? "Let's not talk about it." Her gear was half-eaten away by the acid from the tentacle monster and some of her hair had singed off.

Magnus sighed and looked down the hallway. "Where's Alec?"

Isabelle cringed. She liked Magnus, she did, but she wasn't sure how to take the break-up. Alec wasn't overly upset about it, like last month, and he seemed to be moving on. "He said something about going to a birthday party. Forgot who it was for."

"Oh." Magnus said, trying to figure out if Alec had any friends. If he did, he never met them.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to look through Alec's stuff." Isabelle said and stood up. She walked down the hallway with Magnus following.

* * *

The bedroom looked oddly ordinary enough. There were posters on the wall, like the X-Men, a map from the Hobbit, a dollar bill poster with ScarFace in it, the Boondock Saints, Korn, God of War: Ascension, posters from Grand Theft Auto, Phantom Fireworks, and five bikini clad women on motorcycles.

"I'm not even going to ask." Isabelle said and looked away from the motorcycle poster. Magnus was just confused at that poster. He nodded in agreement

Isabelle walked to the desk and opened a drawer. She moved some pocketknives out of the way. Magnus stood behind her. Isabelle looked up, "Give me some space. I can hear you breathing heavily." She heard Magnus step back. "Thank you." She found a piece of paper titled Roses through the Ages. "Hey I found something."

Magnus was at Isabelle's side. "What is it?"

Isabelle scanned the paper over. "I think it's a poem."

"_Roses are white,  
__Violets aren't blue,  
__I can't write poetry,  
__Can you?_"

"_The white is rapidly changing,  
__So are the feelings I'm getting,  
__I'm rapidly darkening,  
__I hated you the most,  
__White rose._"

"_I'm slowly lightening,  
__But you're turning yellow,  
__I don't know why,  
__I care about you,  
__Yellow rose._"

"_I turned yellow with a red tip,  
__You're turning orange,  
__But I want you the most,  
__Orange rose._"

"_You're turning blue now,  
__I'm turning red,  
__I'm confused,  
__I want you the most,  
__Blue rose._"

"_I'm red now,  
__You're turning yellow again,  
__With a red tip to top it off,  
__You said, "I want you,  
__The blue rose._"

"_I'm turning yellow again,  
__With a red tip,  
__We're not sure where our feelings lie,  
__We're yellow roses._"

"_I'm turning red again,  
__You're turning orange again,  
__I know what I want,  
__I want you,  
__Orange rose._"

"_You're turning red this time,  
__I'll always be this red rose,  
__You'll always be my orange rose,  
__I love you the most,  
__Red rose._"

Magnus and Isabelle looked at each other, confused.

"Who is this rose person?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm not sure. Alec had a crush on Jace. Alec and I went out, before we broke up. Maybe it's towards Jace." Magnus said, cringing a little at the thought of Alec crushing on Jace again.

Isabelle looked at the paper. In the corner she saw A.L+K.R in a heart. "No. He likes this K.R person. Whoever that is." She put the paper back in its place. "I want to ask him, but I feel like he will lie or get mad at me for going through his stuff."

"Who are you K.R?" Magnus mused to himself.

Isabelle thought about the poem, it seemed too girly, even for Alec. It wasn't even his hand-writing.

* * *

In a backyard, Alec was lying next to a brown haired girl, with green eyes. Her name is Katie Rosa Rivera. She had runes on her arms.

They were holding hands and looking at the sky. Katie pointed to a cloud. "That cloud looks like two flowers in a vase."

Alec smiled. "I see Thomas Jefferson hitting Pyramid Head with a giant stick." Katie looked at Alec confused. "I had a dream like that. The song Everybody Was Kung-Fu Fighting was playing in the background."

"No, you ate too many Jolly Ranchers and played Silent Hill before you went to bed." Katie said and smiled.

Alec shrugged. "Eh, what else is new?"

* * *

A/N: That happens to me, when I eat a bunch of Jolly Ranchers before I go to bed, I get strange dreams. I haven't had a dream like that yet.

The poem is also on my LJ account, Frosted-Over-Rose, without the hyphens. It's called Roses Through The Ages.

I made that poem up.

It's also my fanon that Alec is bisexual, so don't get mad at me for that.

Red roses means love.

Yellow roses means friendship.

Blue roses means impossible.

Orange roses means desire.

Yellow roses with red tips means falling in love.

White roses means innocence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this was originally a one-shot, now it's a two-shot. It's a response to the first poem.

* * *

Alec ran down the first set of stairs and jumped down the rest. Really, it was four steps for both sets of stairs. He was wearing regular jeans, a plain back shirt under a black unbuttoned short sleeved shirt. It didn't have any holes in them which Katie liked.

"You're in trouble!" Katie shouted at Alec, who ran to the counter, and stopped running.

"I don't have urine trouble. I went fine a few minutes ago. Thanks for asking though." Alec said and laughed as they ran around the counter.

Katie ran to the other side of the counter to face him. She grabbed his wrist.

"Okay, now you caught me. What are you going to do?" Alec asked.

Katie rolled her eyes, but smacked Alec's hand instead.

"Feel better?" Alec asked, a little bit amused.

Katie sighed, "No." She dropped Alec's wrist.

Alec smiled, "Try slapping my other hand." He held his wrist up.

Katie grabbed Alec's wrist and slapped his hand, "I don't feel better."

"Okay." Alec said and walked to the couch. Katie followed after him.

Katie looked at a pillow and grabbed it. She started picking at it, "Hey."

Alec looked at her. "What?" He was wondering what is causing his friend to be upset.

"Never mind." Katie said and shook her head. She picked at the cloth on the pillow some more. She wasn't sure how to ask him.

"Come on. Spit it." Alec said and started poking her in the ribs.

"Stop that." Katie said and slapped Alec's hand away. She was smiling.

"Come on. Tell me what's bugging you." Alec said and poked her in the ribs. Katie slapped his hand away.

"I wonder if dogs lick me because they like me, or like the way I taste." Katie blurted out and cringed. That wasn't what she wanted to ask.

Alec looked confused. "Well, dogs like to eat a lot of stuff. I think they like you because they like you, because dogs don't try to eat you while you're asleep."

Katie looked at Alec, confused too. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Not really." Alec replied and shook his head. He looked at his hands. He noticed the black and white checkered sweat band on his wrist. _I never noticed that. _Alec thought and looked at Katie. "Well, dogs aren't continuously licking you, so they must like you, instead of the way you taste."

Katie looked back at Alec, "Seriously."

"I mean my cat licks me; at times, when he's cleaning himself. Though he looks at me, all annoyed as if I licked him." Alec said and shrugged.

"You are a strange guy," Katie said.

"Seriously," Alec said, getting his serious expression on. "What's chewing you the wrong way?"

Katie held the pillow closer to her, "Nothing."

"Bullshit." Alec said and Katie looked at him confused. "'Nothing' my ass. Tell me what's wrong? Were those construction workers saying things to you again?"

"No. If they were, I'll kick they're asses." Katie said and smiled.

"Good," Alec said. "Hey, I'm sorry for eating the rest of the pie."

"That's okay." Katie said and looked at the pillow she was holding. "I like the poem you wrote me."

"Thanks. I like your poem too." Alec said and crossed his arms.

It felt like the silence that followed, seemed thick. It seemed like it was harder to breathe. There was the sound of the clock ticking and their breathing.

Alec wasn't sure if his heart was beating rapidly from nerves or he was just tense. It felt like his body temperature went up a little or the heater kicked on. "Hey—"

He turned to Katie to ask her if she getting a little hot. The next thing he knew, she was kissing him, with her hand on his shoulder. Alec kissed her back, his hand cupping her cheek and the other hand was on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

They pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Red Rose." Katie whispered.

"I love you too, my Angel in Disguise." Alec whispered back and they kissed each other again.

"_Roses are sometimes red,  
__Violets aren't really blue,  
__I can't write poetry,  
__Neither can you._"

"_Angels from the sky  
__Don't walk the earth,  
__Until I met you,  
__You're an angel in disguise._"

"_You're there for me,  
__When I need you,  
__My brother isn't,  
__Even though he promised,  
__You're the angel in disguise._"

"_No matter what he says or does,  
__You're the one that has my back,  
__Even when we thought we hated  
__Each other._"

"_When I lie in bed at night,  
__Staring at the shadows,  
__I start thinking about you,  
__You're the light that I see."_

"_What I'm trying to say is,  
__Angels don't walk the earth,  
__But you're an angel in disguise.  
__I love you too,  
__Angel in disguise."_

* * *

"Roses are white, violets aren't blue, I can't write poetry, can you?" Isabelle recited to Alec. They were in the kitchen, Alec was holding a chocolate bar, and Isabelle was drinking some orange juice.

"Uh? That's funny; my girlfriend Katie wrote me a poem that started off like that." Alec said and broke three pieces off the chocolate bar. He smiled because he liked saying 'my girlfriend.'

_Girlfriend?_ Isabelle thought confused.

Alec glared at Isabelle. "You went through my stuff? Jesus Christ, Izzy!"

Isabelle cringed at that saying, "I got bored. Clary was unconscious and Jace was with her."

"Of course." Alec muttered as he put three pieces of chocolate in his mouth.

"Girlfriend?" Isabelle asked, confused.

"Yeah, her name is Katie Rivera. She wrote me that poem. I wrote one to her. We both suck at poetry," Alec explained.

"I though that it was a nice poem." Isabelle said and smiled as Alec rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

A/N: I got Angel in Disguise from the song of the same name by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's a good song, until the end when Ronnie coughs, which is amusing.

I decided that Alec and Katie have exchanged poems, because the first poem actually did sound a bit girly. I tried my hand at writing a more mannish sounding poem and tried writing some tension.


End file.
